Amnesia
by Reina Kuran
Summary: What happens when one of Konoha's most notorious S-rank criminals, Itachi Uchiha, returns with amnesia? Not a yaoi.
1. White Memories

**Chapter 1: White Memories**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

White.

It was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. Then it was the green— trees, a forest—followed by a blue sky. It looked familiar to the man.

_Where am I?_

He sat up and winced. The back of his head throbbed and his hand instinctively flew to touch it. It felt wet. He looked at his hand now painted red. He looked around and picked up the item on the ground, a forehead protector. It was covered in dried mud and blood.

_What happened?_

He tried to remember…but nothing came to him. He got up sluggishly. He staggered around aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity.

_I have to…I_—He stopped.

_I? Who am I?_ He tried to remember but came up with nothing. Panic built up in the pit of his stomach. Pain erupted in his head as he tried again to remember.

He saw black and lost consciousness.

* * *

_Huh? _The dark-haired man thought. He didn't open his eyes. He couldn't. Everything hurt.

"We'll be reaching Konoha soon," a voice said.

_Konoha? It sounds familiar_. He thought before losing consciousness once again.

"I think he's coming around," said a feminine voice.

"Well, give him some space, will you? You're too close!" This time it was a masculine voice.

He opened his eyes and saw two teenagers. Both had brown hair and caramel eyes. They were twins, fraternal twins.

"Oh! You're awake. Can you hear me?"

The man nodded his head.

"Do you remember what happened?"

He hesitated. That apparently was answer enough for the brown-haired boy.

"You're a ninja, right? Are you powerful? What rank—?"

"Stop talking you idiot! How is he supposed to answer if you don't even let him get a word in?" The girl rolled her eyes and her brother blushed.

"I'm Hanako Fujimoto. And this blubbering fool here," Hanako pointed to boy next to her, "is my brother Takashi."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Takashi greeted the man with a grin.

"So, are you a ninja? You have a forehead protector so you have to be. And you looked like you were in a battle. We found you passed out near the road and my family and I decided to take you with us. You're in our carriage right now. What's your name?"

He didn't answer.

"But you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Hanako knew he was a ninja. And ninja were suspicious and cautious by nature. She quickly changed the subject by holding up the dirtied forehead protector.

"I was just about to clean this when you woke up. I can't see the symbol because of the mud and blood, so can you tell me what village you are from?"

Takashi spoke up, "Yeah, maybe we can help you. We're heading to—"

"Konoha," the dark-haired ninja answered. He only said it because the twins and their family were headed there. He didn't want to burden them. Hanako blushed when she heard his voice.

"Great," Takashi said enthusiastically.

"Thank you," he said politely as he sat up. All his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. Hanako blushed again and mentally squealed.

"S-sure, it was my pleasure."

Takashi rolled his eyes at his sister and whispered quietly to himself. "Of course it was."

"I'll tell mother and father our guest is awake." Hanako retreated to the other end of the carriage.

The dark-haired man felt uncomfortable the whole way to Konoha because of Takashi's raid fire questions—he didn't wait to be answered before moving right on—and his sister's strange blushing and constantly giggling whenever she looked at him.

* * *

**Konoha's Gates**

"Hello Arata," Izumo greeted.

"Izumo, Kotetsu," Hanako and Takashi's father greeted. "You can go ahead and check our carriage. But I should let you know there's—"

"No need," Kotetsu interrupted. "We know you'd never do anything of _that_ sort. You can go ahead and go."

The Fujimoto was a well-respected and regular merchant family that visited Konoha every year. They were very kind-hearted people and everyone knew that.

"Thank you," Ayaka Fujimoto, the twins' mother, replied with a smile.

Soon the Fujimoto family plus their guest were walking through the market place.

"Takashi, Hanako, you two should take our guest to the hospital," Arata looked at his children.

"We'd go with you but there's something important we have to do," Ayaka said apologetically.

"It's alright. You've already done so much for me. I can handle it from here." The dark-haired man replied.

"Are you sure?" Hanako began.

"Yes, besides, I have to report to the Hokage first." _That's what ninja are supposed to do, right? _He thought to himself.

"We understand," Takashi replied.

"Thank you for everything."

"Anytime," Arata smiled.

"Take care," Ayaka told him.

"Maybe we will meet again." Hanako was disappointed. Their handsome guest was going to leave. Usually civilians had to make an appointment before meeting the Hokage.

The Fujimoto family left. He wandered around the village till he saw a tall red building come into view. He stood there, unsure of what to do next. _Maybe someone will recognize me_. Unknown to him, someone _had_ recognized him.

"No way. It can't be…"

* * *

**_Please review!_ **


	2. T&I

**Chapter 2: T&I**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Previously**: The Fujimoto family finds an injured ninja and brings him with them to Konoha. They go their separate ways soon after. He is soon recognized by someone.

_**Thank you to all who reviewed~**_

* * *

"What a beautiful day. Now only if I could get another bottle of sake it would be even better," Tsunade looked at the empty glass bottle in her hands. "I guess I could—"

"Hey, did you hear something?" A passerby asked his friend.

"No, why?"

"I could swear I just heard those bushes over there talk," a civilian boy looked at bushes next to the Hokage Mansion. The same bushes Tsunade was hiding behind. She was trying to avoid Shizune, who was currently looking for the Fifth to make her get her paperwork done.

"It's just your imagination. C'mon, let's go."

As soon as the two boys were out of ear shot, Tsunade exhaled. "Phew, for a second there I thought I was busted. Better get out of here before trouble arrives."

And it did. Tsunade saw another pair legs stop near the red building.

"Really now!?"

The blonde woman waited for the new comer to leave. He started moving slowly to the left, partly because of the limp and partly because he wasn't sure if it was the way to go. He stopped and came back.

"He's probably lost," Tsunade muttered to herself. She quietly moved some of the leaves to see his upper body.

He had a blue shirt. It seemed a little tight on him. He was breathing unevenly, you could tell by be the way his chest moved up and down. _He either has a chest injury, breathing problems, or both_. His arms were bandaged. The Fifth moved a few more leaves and saw his face.

"No way. It can't be…Itachi Uchiha!"

Tsunade stared stunned as she took in the Uchiha's face with a bandage around his forehead. And a look of utter confusion etched across his face. The bandaged man felt like he was being stared at. He looked around but no one was there. Suddenly there was a busty blonde woman in front of him. He didn't even get a chance to process her sudden presence when she spoke.

"Itachi Uchiha!"

The confused man blinked at her once before looking behind him and then turning back to face the blonde woman. "Are you talking to me?"

All of the things Tsunade thought he'd say this was not one of them. "Of course I'm talking to you. What kind of game are you playing?"

"I was just wondering if you were talking to me. I wasn't aware I was playing a game."

Tsunade looked flabbergasted at the young man talking to her clone. _Is he serious? He's acting so out of character._ She put her hands together and whispered quietly, "Kai!" Nothing changed. Tsunade quickly replaced herself with her clone.

"What's your name?"

Itachi looked confusedly at her. "Um, Itachi? Isn't that what you said?"

His eyes widened. "Wait, so if you know my name…you know who I am, right?" He asked hesitantly.

"You don't remember who you are?"

Itachi shook his head as a no. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. _I don't believe it. He genuinely doesn't seem to remember anything about himself. But then again, he could be faking_. She put on a neutral look.

"Alright then, come with me. I think I know the cause of your memory loss."

Itachi hesitated. Tsunade pointed up to the Hokage Monument. "I am the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leafs, Tsunade Senju. And you're Itachi Uchiha, one of the most talented ninja to have ever been born."

Itachi looked at the faces carved into the mountain before walking towards her. "Okay, I'll go with you. But where are we going?"

Tsunade paused for a moment. "We're going to Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force." She observed Itachi, who looked calm and unafraid. "Aren't you worried?"

The Uchiha shook his head, "No, you're the Hokage, the village leader, I trust you."

Said leader looked surprised how sincere and trusting he sounded. But she wasn't taking any chances. Tsunade quickly took him to Konoha's Intelligence Division, where the T&I Force was located. She was careful not to let either one of them be seen.

* * *

**Inoichi Yamanaka's Office**

"Go in," Tsunade opened the door to Inoichi's office and Itachi complied. "Stay right here and don't leave. I'll be back soon."

With that, the the Uchiha was left alone. Or so he thought. But some part of Itachi had a feeling many high level ANBU surrounded the room. Unknown to him, there was also a hidden camera in the room monitoring everything he was doing.

**10 Minutes Later**

Tsunade walked in with a blonde man in tow. They stopped and looked at Itachi, who was sitting patiently on the couch.

"Inoichi, why do you have a sofa in here?"

"It's more comfortable for taking naps," he shrugged.

"Itachi, this is Inoichi Yamanaka. He will help you get your memories back," Tsunade stated.

"Hello," Inoichi greeted cheerfully. Itachi nodded his head.

"But before he can help you, we have to do a few things. First, we'll be sealing your chakra." Tsunade stated.

Itachi nodded. "Okay."

The response surprised Tsunade and Inoichi. They didn't think Itachi would agree so quickly.

"Your memory loss is most likely caused by your head injury. But there is also a chance an enemy ninja may have done. I am sealing your chakra in case this person may have ordered your subconscious mind to harm the village from within."

"I understand," Itachi stood up. Tsunade walked up to him and sealed of his chakra.

"Good, now lie down and close your eyes. I need to assess your injuries." Itachi did as he was told. Tsunade motioned for Inoichi to come closer. When he did, she put her hand on his arm and pinched him.

"Ow!"

Itachi twitched a bit but kept his eyes closed. Inoichi rubbed his arm and shot Tsunade a confused look. The Fifth looked at Inoichi, then Itachi, and back at Inoichi. He followed her line of vision. _Oh, she wanted to make sure it was not a genjutsu. But did she have to pinch me _that_ hard? _The medic ninja sat down next to the Uchiha and started checking his injuries. Meanwhile Inoichi pulled a chair and sat next to them

"Itachi, can you tell me what is the first you remember when you woke up?"

"I was in a forest. I didn't know how I got there. When I tried to remember, a pain erupted in my head and I passed out."

Tsunade kept pretending to check Itachi's injuries even though she was done. _The human body goes through a physical reaction when he or she lies. No matter how good a liar or actor he is, it is impossible for Itachi to lie without me finding out. Wait! What's this…?_ Tsunade's eyed widened as realization struck her.

Inoichi looked at the Fifth confusedly before continuing. "How did you get to Konoha?"

"I was found by the Fujimoto family. They said they were a merchant family on their way to the village. They thought I was a Leaf ninja and brought me with them. When we got to the village, we departed in the market place. After that, I was found by the Hokage."

Inoichi rubbed his chin thoughtfully_. According to the info we have, the Akatsuki members travel in 2s. And only ninja a few ninja _below _the rank of Anbu know of Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. The two would stand out considering their height difference. But Itachi was with the Fujimoto family._

Inoichi looked at Itachi. _So, it's not exactly shocking that no one recognized him sooner. He walked around the market, a civilian dominant place, with a civilian family._ _And the ninja present wouldn't suspect a civilian family. Itachi could never be recognized by civilians. He lived with the clan and the only time he could be seen by others was when he was in the Academy. And he graduated at the age of seven. _

Tsunade "finished" the check-up and straightened. "Alright then, I'm done. Physically, I'd say there's nothing that won't heal over a week or so. Now, the only thing left is your memories."

Itachi opened his eyes. "Is it bad?"

"We'll find out soon enough. I will use the Back to the Past jutsu to search your subconscious. If I find nothing, then we have a problem."

Tsunade activated the jutsu. Itachi immediately went into hypnotic sleep.

"He's telling the truth. He really doesn't remember anything except what he told us."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"I used my chakra to sense for any physical reactions that take place when people lie. There weren't any."

"I see, so I wasn't needed after all."

"No, I still need you here."

"Really?" Inoichi asked curiously. "It's clear from what we have seen that Itachi won't have amnesia permanently. And I'm no medic but even I can tell how severe his head injury is. I'm actually shocked he's still alive."

"That is true." Tsunade looked at the asleep young man. "He's quite stubborn."

"Anyway, by using the Back to the Past jutsu, you might be able to guess how long his amnesia will last. I have dealt with several cases like this over the years. It will take another head trauma—which I don't think he can afford without paying with his life—or a very strong emotional trauma to get his memories to come back."

Tsunade looked back at the Yamanaka. "Everything you have said is correct. But the thing is Inoichi; I don't want to repeat the same thing that happened 3 years back. Especially with someone as dangerous as Itachi Uchiha."

"What happened?"

"There was a shinobi who sealed his own memories. But they came back a few hours after we let him go thinking he wasn't going to be a danger. This might be a ploy by Akatsuki to get Naruto. Itachi might have a temporary seal placed in his mind that blocked out his memories. They might come back later. And we will be caught with our guard down."

"So you want me to look around his mind for a seal," Inoichi summarized.

"Yes. Normally I wouldn't have to do that to someone with such a head injury, but this is an S-rank criminal we're talking about." Tsunade answered.

"I'll have to be careful. I assume the only reason he's still breathing is because he can give us information about Akatsuki." Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Let's begin." She turned to face Itachi and activated the Back to the Past jutsu.

"Itachi, do you know who you are?"

"I am a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village."

"Good. How do you know that?"

"The Hokage told me."

"Do you remember what you did yesterday?"

"No."

"Do you know of Akatsuki?" Inoichi asked.

"No."

Tsunade carefully began healing some of the damaged nerves. She repeated the question. "Do you know of Akatsuki?"

"No"

"Do you remember anything that happened prior to you waking up in the forest?" Inoichi asked.

"No."

Tsunade paused for a moment. "Do you bear any ill intentions in any way or form to the village or its inhabitants?"

"No."

"Well, at least we know for sure he won't be harming anyone while he has amnesia." Inoichi stated. Tsunade stopped the jutsu and woke Itachi up. He looked at the Hokage and waited for her to speak.

"I don't think anything's permanently damaged or else you wouldn't have been able to recall waking up in the forest after you passed out. But you won't be able to remember without some sort of trauma to your head. And that is something you can't do without killing yourself."

Itachi's eyes widened and he stiffened. "So…I will never be able to remember my past at all?"

Tsunade and Inoichi were kind of startled by the show of emotions before quickly composing themselves.

"Don't worry, that is why Inoichi is here. He is an expert when it comes to the human mind. He can go into your head and try to find your memories. It is a very delicate procedure. Inoichi can help you if you let him. And when you start to remember anything, you can keep Inoichi from "watching" it if you don't want him to."

"Okay," Itachi agreed. The Uchiha turned to him. "I would appreciate your help."

Inoichi nodded. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Inoichi activated his jutsu and his body slumped. Itachi's shoulders' stiffened before he relaxed and looked at Tsunade.

"It is successful, Lady Tsunade," replied "Itachi".

"When is Ino's birthday?" Tsunade asked to make sure it really was Inoichi.

"September 23rd," came an immediate answer. She nodded, satisfied.

"I will take a look at Itachi's mind now."

"Of course, you know the plan."

* * *

_**Please do review~**_


	3. Back Home

**Chapter 3: Back in the Village**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Previously**: Tsunade finds Itachi. She takes him to the T&I Force. Itachi has amnesia though it's not permanent. Inoichi goes into Itachi's mind.

**Important Note to Readers:** Itachi only found his forehead protector when he woke up in the forest. No Akatsuki cloak.

* * *

Inoichi stood in front of Itachi's brain. It wasn't his real brain, but a mental image. It was taller than the Yamanaka and much wider. He reached out for it with his hand and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, 4 giant red scrolls came out of the organ. They opened up and kept unwrapped. Expect for what he remembered after waking up in the forest, there was nothing there. The scrolls were blank.

Inoichi was careful to keep his own mind guarded. He would make sure Itachi wouldn't sneak into his mind like that woman, Hanare, did a couple of years ago and got all the information he had about Konoha. Inoichi took his time, careful to make sure nothing got past him, and put the plan into action. After the mind check was fully complete, he left Itachi's mind. Inoichi's body straightened in the chair. Tsunade looked at him expectantly.

"Well, what did you find?"

"Other than what he told us, nothing, his mind is completely blank. There's no sign of a seal or anything out of the ordinary for an amnesic."

The Hokage shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe this is really happening. Were you able to…?"

"Yes, I restored some of his memories to gain his complete trust. Not that we didn't have it before," Inoichi stated surprised.

Tsunade nodded, "I was also surprised when he willingly agreed to come with me because I'm the Hokage and his leader."

"I saw that, he was being sincere and meant it. Anyway, I found out I can help him remember his childhood memories. But there aren't a lot. If we say it's unhealthy for him to have more than 1 session per week, we could probably have Itachi remember everything we want him to over the course of 3 months."

Tsunade looked thoughtful. "We could tell him he won't be able to remember his teenage years because he subconsciously doesn't want to. And it would be perfectly natural because he was thirteen when he made ANBU, a harsh job even for older and more mature men and women."

"So who's going to be included in the plan?" Inoichi asked.

"All of the ANBU, some jōnin, select few chūnin, and anyone else who might know Itachi or what he looks like. It is your job to let the ANBU know. I'll have Shikaku inform the jōnin. The jōnin sensei can pass it on to their chūnin students. But I'll have to find someone to inform Team Kakashi since Kakashi's in the hospital."

Inoichi nodded. "I suppose you want to keep this from Danzō and the counselors?"

"Yes, and I have just the man for the job. Alright," Tsunade straightened up, "you will keep having these sessions with Itachi to "help" him remember only to dig up information about Akatsuki. If within 3 months we don't find anything of use, we dispose of him."

The Yamanaka made a curt nod. "He'll be awake soon."

No sooner had Inoichi finished the sentence Itachi's eyes started to flutter. He sat up and looked at the two blondes in the room.

"So, Itachi, when's your birthday?" The Yamanaka asked.

"June 9th," Itachi spoke with surprise in his voice.

"Yes, good, I was able to restore your basic memories such as your birthday, favorite color, food, etc."

Itachi nodded, mentally going over the list_. I'm a Gemini, my favorite color is blue, and I dislike steak._

"Over time, you can remember your jutsu too, a few being the exception."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Actually, it's not just jutsu; you won't be able to remember a good chunk of your teenage years either."

Itachi looked confused and slightly alarmed, "Why not?"

This time Tsunade answered. "You were a member of the ANBU Black Ops during most of your teenage years, a very cruel and unrelenting job. It's not shocking really."

Tsunade sighed. "If I had been Hokage at the time, I definitely would have refused to let anyone under the age of 18 join. It is for too much for a child, even someone as intelligent as you."

"What about my family?"

The two blondes exchanged glances. "You're an orphan," the Yamanaka stated. Itachi looked down quietly, unsure of what to feel.

"Well, you did have a family but they passed away when you were 12. It was an accident," the Hokage said quickly. _It would be suspicious if the memories of his younger self conflicted with what we said. And if by any chance he hears about the Uchiha massacre, it might seem suspicious that his family died the same year. It's very unlikely for him to think that but better safe than sorry._

Itachi was quiet for a few minutes. "Is there any way to get back the memories of my teenage years? I mean, I will have lost a near decade worth of experience otherwise."

Tsunade and Inoichi remained calm. They had to if they wanted to talk Itachi out of it.

"Maybe it's better if you didn't," Tsunade played the kind and caring Hokage, "I would rather you not have all that experience because it means not having to deal with everything you had to go through."

It didn't feel right to Tsunade, lying like that. But remembering who exactly Itachi was; it made it a lot easier. _Itachi thinks he's an orphan, who he is; therefore he will want to believe that someone cares. People tend to want to forget the horrible things that happen to them._

"Well…I guess that's true," Itachi mumbled. The other two ninja in the room relaxed.

"Look on the bright side," Inoichi grinned, "you get have your happy memories but not the bad ones. And you can have a vacation and get to relax."

"That's true," Itachi smiled a little.

"Now, we can meet once a week to see if we can unlock some more of your memories."

Itachi nodded, "Thank you."

"That's it then. I guess we should let your get back to work," Tsunade looked at Inoichi, who stood up and bowed respectfully to the Hokage.

"Let's go," Tsunade motioned for Itachi to follow her. Before they left the room, the blonde woman turned back, "Send a messenger to have Shikaku, Asuma, and Guy meet at the top of the Hokage Tower."

"Of course," Inoichi replied. After that, Tsunade and Itachi took their leave. The two were quiet until they left the building.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to go back home today," the Fifth told Itachi.

"Am I going to check into a hospital then?"

"No, there are already too many people the medics have to look after." That was a lie. "I think you should stay at the Hokage Mansion tonight." _So I can keep a better eye on you. And more importantly…_

"I don't want to be a burden," the Uchiha started protesting.

"Nonsense, who said it would burden anyone? There are more than enough rooms."

"Yes, but, you don't have to."

"I know that," Tsunade punched Itachi lightly in the arm. Well, as lightly as someone with her strength can. "I need a new gambling partner. Shizune's too predictable and it's too easy to figure out her tricks."

"Oh, um, okay then," Itachi agreed as he rubbed his arm.

"Great! Wait, you do know how to play Poker, right?"

"Yes, I think I do?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded. _Heh, even_ I _can't lose to someone with amnesia._

* * *

**Hokage Mansion **

"Here's the room you'll be staying in," Tsunade opened the door.

The Uchiha stepped in the room and looked around. It was average in size with burgendary walls, two windows, a closet, a king sized blue bed, and next to it a desk with a lamp on it.

"The bathroom is on the left of this room and my room is right across." Itachi nodded.

"Now then, get some sleep. You look like you could use it." Itachi was surprised when he realized how tired he felt.

"You might want to take that shirt off. I don't think it helps the chest injury of yours. Is it yours?"

The Uchiha looked down at the shirt he was wearing. "No, it's the Fujimoto family' son's shirt. I guess mine was too destroyed so they gave me one of theirs."

"I see. I'll have someone get you new clothes."

Itachi looked at Tsunade, puzzled. "Why not just have someone get some clothes from my home?"

_Shit_. Tsunade mentally cussed at her mistake. "Oh, well you see, you're a jōnin now and one of best too. So I sent you on a 6-month long mission. You seem to have grown so I doubt your old clothes fit anymore. Besides, the apartment complex you lived in has a new owner now. He's not as considerate as your old one and since your contract expired…"

"He kicked me out," Itachi finished the sentence.

_Score! Now Itachi won't ask about his old home_. Tsunade grinned inwardly. "I have prepared a place for you stay until you find a new apartment." That was a lie.

"And don't worry, your time in ANBU guarantees that you won't have any financial problems any time soon." _Almost one-fourth of the Uchiha clan fortune was used after the Chūnin Exam Incident but the rest of it is still there. Itachi's inheritance alone can help him live easily._

"Okay," the Uchiha nodded.

"Well, get some rest now," Tsunade grinned, "because I'm going to kick your ass at Poker later."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have a legendary losing streak?"

The Fifth's eyebrow twitched and she shot the Uchiha a death glare.

"Um, err; I'll go get some sleep now."

Tsunade turned heel and left. Itachi exhaled in relief before suddenly remembering something. "Wait, Lady Tsunade."

she turned around looking annoyed. "What?"

_Note to self, don't mention the Hokage's losing streak if you want to continue living_. Itachi noted mentally. "When you first saw me, earlier this afternoon, you said Itachi…and then something, I think it was—"

"Oh, well your see," Tsunade quickly interrupted the dark-haired man's thoughts, "I said, um, "Itachi! You are…" You know when you're so surprised you can't finish the sentence. I was shocked to see the state you were in. That sort of thing you know."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Alright, get some sleep now or your injuries won't heal," Tsunade changed the subject.

The Uchiha took off his shirt and went under the sheets. The Hokage left after that. _I wonder what my life was like before. I was obviously strong, an ANBU. I feel like there's something important I had to do. I did _something_ during my teenage years._

Itachi turned to the left. _The Hokage's caring but it almost seems forced. Maybe it's all a ploy and I wasn't really a good person but someone who wanted to hurt the village…_

Itachi turned to his right. _No, I could never hurt the village, I love it. Konoha's my home. I can feel it. _

Itachi turned back to his left. _But then why would they not want me to remember a decade of my life. _

Itachi turned back to his right. _No, no, it's not like they can help it. I subconsciously don't want to remember. So if it was that bad, then it's a good thing I don't have to remember._

Itachi sat up. All these thoughts jumbling through his head were making him feel…strange. He shook his head. _I love my village and my people. I could never hurt them. If I were a criminal then I would have been executed. I have lost my memories. It's possible for me to remember the positive ones but not the negative ones. It's as simple as that._

Itachi lay back down. _Yes, that's it. I was just thinking too much into things. No matter what, I am and will always be Itachi of the Hidden Leaf_. Before any ifs or buts could make their way into his mind, the dark-haired shinobi gave in to sleep.

* * *

Tsunade waited 10 minutes after Itachi stopped twisting and turning before carefully sneaking into the room to make sure he really was asleep. _I don't think I'll have to worry about him going anywhere_.

The Hokage quickly made her way to the top of the Hokage Tower. Shikaku, Asuma, and Guy were waiting there.

"Good, you're all here," Tsunade spoke.

"We were told to come here. What's the emergency?" asked Shikaku.

"Itachi Uchiha's back in the village."

"What?" Asuma's eyes widened.

"Is he here for Naruto? Damn, Kakashi's still in the hospital too." Guy frowned. The Fifth opened her mouth only to be interrupted.

"Do we know where he's at right now? Is Kisame Hoshigaki with him? Should we really be wasting time talking about it instead of confronting him?" Asuma was going to be a father soon; it was only natural that he was worried about his pregnant wife.

"Asuma's right. We must show the Akatsuki our youthful power!" the green clad jōnin exclaimed.

"No," Tsunade said quickly.

"But—"

The Nara Clan Head interrupted his chain smoker comrade. "I'm guessing Itachi's presence in the village isn't the reason you called us here. Or at least his presence isn't an immediate threat. Otherwise you wouldn't waste time chit-chatting."

"Yes, you're correct Shikaku," Tsunade looked at the three men before her. "Earlier this afternoon, I ran into Itachi. He was acting very strange. Based on his behavior and the bandage around his head, it was obvious he was suffering from amnesia."

The trio looked stunned at their leader. "H-he has amnesia?" Asuma asked.

"Yes," the Fifth continued and told them everything about the incident. "And that's all that happened. Make sure Danzō and the counselors don't find out about our "guest."

"I see. I know some jōnin who might recognize Itachi. I'll have them informed within the hour," Shikaku stated.

"I can't believe it," Asuma shook his head.

"Alright then, I'll go let my most youthful students know!" Guy grinned. "Wait, what about Team Kakashi?"

"I have someone to do that. Speaking of, I have to go meet him soon. You're all dismissed."

The three bowed and left.

* * *

Tsunade arrived at her office and waited for the ninja. She didn't have to wait long. The door opened and he stepped in.

"You asked for me, Lady Tsunade?" the ANBU spoke.

"Yes, I have an A-rank mission for you," said the Hokage.

* * *

**_Please Review~_**


	4. Full of Surprises

**Chapter 4: Full of Surprises**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Previously**: Tsunade and Inoichi come up with a plan to "help" Itachi get his memories back only to find out info on Akatsuki. Itachi remembers basic things. Tsunade summons Asuma, Guy, and Shikaku to let them know about Itachi and pass it along.

**Important Note to Readers:** In this story, Sai was also on the mission to retrieve Gaara when he was captured. He was inspired by Naruto's determination to help Gaara even though they were from different villages and barely knew each other. And Gaara even tried to kill Naruto at a point in time.

* * *

Sai stood before the Hokage awaiting her orders.

"I have an A-rank mission, solely for you, not Team Kakashi."

Sai nodded.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Earlier today, I had a run in with Itachi Uchiha."

The ANBU member was immediately on alert. He, alongside his team and Lady Chiyo, had encountered the Uchiha during their mission to retrieve the Kazekage. _If he's here, have the Akatsuki come for Naruto?_

"The way he was acting and after assessing his injuries, I came to a conclusion that he has amnesia."

"Maybe it's a fluke," Sai knew the Uchiha wasn't to be underestimated.

"That was a possibility, so I had Inoichi make sure this wasn't a ploy by the Akatsuki to catch us with our guard down and strike."

"I see, you want me to keep an eye on him," the pale teen stated.

"That is a part of your mission. I also want you to make sure Danzō and his two cronies don't find out anything about Itachi."

"I understand."

The Hokage nodded. "I assume you are on your way to meet your team?"

"Yes, Naruto wants to have lunch at Ichiraku's."

"Alright, I want to you to fill them in on the situation. And tell Naruto I want to see him sometime this evening. Also, since Kakashi's in the hospital, you'll be getting a new team leader. But he will not be back for another week, until then, Naruto and Sakura are your responsibility. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good, you're dismissed."

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Finally, it's about time you got here," Naruto exclaimed loudly. He and Sakura were standing outside the ramen stand.

"My apologies," Sai took the only seat next to Sakura. Normally the orange clad ninja would have complained but he was too hungry at the moment. Sakura turned to her teammates after they made their orders.

"Okay, listen up. Lady Tsunade has agreed that our team can go to Tenchi Bridge in the Hidden Grass village. But Kakashi-sensei won't be going with us if he doesn't get better."

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned and pumped his fists in the air. "According to the info Sakura got from Sasori, his spy will meet him within 4 weeks. Now we just have to wait one more month till we can bring Sasuke back home!"

"Calm down Naruto you're making too much noise!" The medic scolded.

"Here you go," Ayame served the teens their lunch. "Enjoy." The trio thanked her and dug in.

"So, Sai, why were you late?"

"I was summoned by the Hokage and given a mission," Sai answered his pink-haired teammate.

"Huh," Naruto stopped eating for a moment, "why didn't she call me and Sakura as well?"

"Lady Tsunade probably figured she only had to tell one member of the team and he/she could inform the others."

"That's not it," Sai put down his chopsticks.

"Then, why?" asked Sakura.

"This is an A-rank mission, Sakura; you at least, are a chūnin. But Naruto's still a gennin. You two can't do it. Also, this is a solo mission."

Naruto was about to interrupt and defend himself when his female teammate beat him to it.

"It won't be the first A-rank mission we've done. Besides, even if it is solo, why are you allowed to do it? Aren't you a chūnin as well? A high level one sure, but still…"

Sai paused for a moment. "I guess you don't know then."

His teammates shot him a confused look and the dark-haired teen answered by taking of his jacket and shirt. Naruto started gaping at his actions and Sakura's cheeks turned red in embarrassment and anger. Instead of asking him what the hell he was doing, their jaws drop at the ANBU tattoo on their teammate's shoulder.

"You're an ANBU!?" Naruto practically screamed.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you not announce it to the entire world. We wear those masks for a reason you know." Sai started to redress himself.

"But," Sakura shook her head, "why didn't you tell us? How long have you been in the black ops division?"

"For your first question, you never asked. And I assumed you already knew. For your second question I—" He stopped.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's not something I should say so openly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Classified secrets, that's so cool!" He then sulked a little. "And unfair. Anyway, let's go to my apartment and we'll talk there." His teammates agreed.

Sai took out his wallet to pay for his lunch when the skin on the back of his neck crawled. He looked at the ramen stand's other occupants. The two were looking at him expectantly. "What?"

The Kyūbi jinchūriki grinned widely. "Since you're our senior, in age and rank, you obviously have deeper pockets than we do." He hoped his pale comrade caught his drift.

Said comrade sighed. He knew they were going to give him the kicked puppy dog look if he didn't pay for them. Sai took out enough money for all three of them and set it on the counter.

"Yeah! Whoo hoo!"

Sakura beamed, "Thanks Sai!"

"Let's just go now."

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

"Alright, tell us," the pink-haired medic practically demanded.

The trio was sitting on the sofa in Naruto's living room.

"Do you know I am a part of Root?"

"Yes. We also know that it's a shady underground organization lead by Danzō Shimura," Sakura answered and Naruto nodded grimly.

"Do you know it is an ANBU division?"

That they definitely didn't know. Sai continued, "Every ANBU Root member has a seal to prevent them from revealing any info about it or its leader. Trying to do so will bring about their death. But I am loyal to the Hokage. I defied Lord Danzō's orders to ensure the Kazekage's death to prevent Suna from growing any stronger as they have been since Lord Gaara became the leader."

Naruto and Sakura grinned. Sai was their comrade, despite his upbringing, he was on their side. His friends' side. They nodded and Sai started talking again.

"So, Lady Tsunade, being quite the seal master herself, created a _new_ seal to prevent the original from activating. I have been keeping an eye on Lord Danzō for the Hokage."

"You're a double agent," Sakura said with wide eyes.

"Coooool," Naruto smiled big. "You know what Sai I'll be man enough to admit it, my respect for you just went up."

Sai smirked, "Oh? But in order to be a man, don't you need to have a—"

"Don't even say it," the orange clad ninja glared.

"Say what?" Sai asked innocently.

Or at least Sakura thought it was his attempt at looking innocent. She figured just like Naruto and Sasuke calling each other names, Sai's insults and annoying nicknames were just his way of trying to bond with people.

"So, Ugly—"

BAM!

Okay, _really_ annoying nicknames…

"Now," Sakura smiled sweetly, "what were you saying?"

Sai rubbed his jaw as his blond friend snickered. "I was saying, that the Hokage asked me to inform you of a situation. You see, Lady Tsunade ran into Itachi Uchiha earlier today."

Before he could be interrupted, the dark-haired ninja continued. "It seems Itachi has amnesia. The A-ranked mission I have been assigned is to keep an eye on him. And make sure Lord Danzō does not find out."

Naruto and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and one last thing."

"I hope you don't intend to drop another bombshell. I think I've had enough for one night," the medic ninja sighed.

"No, Lady Tsunade has requested Naruto see her later on this evening."

"Yeah, okay, got it," the Kyūbi jinchūriki nodded.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Hokage Mansion**

Tsunade opened the door to Itachi's temporary room and quietly walked in. Itachi's eyes' opened as she stood next to the bed.

"Have you been awake the entire time?"

"No," the Uchiha replied. The blonde woman studied his face and glared.

"…Yes."

"Why?"

Itachi shrugged. "I fell asleep, woke up, and couldn't fall back asleep." He watched as the female sannin took out a bottle of medicine. She poured the liquid into the cup that came with the bottle and held it out to him.

"Drink it."

Itachi hesitated a second before taking it. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "I don't like medicine, it tastes bad."

The Hokage smiled. "It's not as bad as you think…"

The Uchiha drank his deep red liquid and his face turned to a look of complete disgust. Tsunade laughed.

"…It's worse."

Itachi grumbled a little before his eyelids began dropping and he slumped over.

Tsunade shook his gently, and then a little harder. After being satisfied that he really was out she laid him back and left.

* * *

**Later on in the Evening**

Tsunade leaned against the window and looked out at the village. She snapped out of her thoughts as Naruto barged into her office.

"Hey, grandma, you wanted to see me."

"Naruto, I'm sure Sai has informed you about the situation at hand."

"Yeah, I'm still having a hard time believing it."

"Yes, well, I have been thinking…"

"Okay," Naruto sat down in the chair. Tsunade pushed off the wall and straightened up. She then proceeded to activate some sort of jutsu.

"It's just something to ensure the privacy of our conversation. I'll get straight to the point; I want Itachi to live with you."

"What?!" Naruto jumped out of the chair.

The Hokage calmly sat back down in her chair and continued. "This is the most logical solution. I need to have Itachi with someone who I can trust completely. And this person has to be of some importance to Itachi so he may start remembering bits about his past. This will make finding info on Akatsuki easier. Plus, we have to make sure this secret does not leak out to our enemies, like Danzō. By process of elimination, that leaves: Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, and you."

"Okay, I get you so far…"

"Kakashi is the ideal choice, but my hands are tied since he's still in the hospital. Sai is another great choice since he's—"

"Your double agent!" The Kyūbi jinchūriki grinned. "That's right, I know. I'm in the loop."

The blond woman's eyebrow twitched. "I don't know whether I should punish him for being unprofessional or be happy he trusts you enough to tell you this."

"The latter," the ramen lover nodded sagely.

"I hope you understand the seriousness of the secret he's shared." The Hokage turned solemn. "Being a double agent, it's a daunting task and not just because of the danger involved. Think about it, Sai chose to let go of everything he grew up believing all for the sake of the village."

Naruto nodded, his respect for his friend just grew.

"Anyways, like I was saying, Sai would be someone to have Itachi live with but who knows when another ANBU Root member might pop in for a visit. The last choice is Sakura. But I doubt her parents will let some stranger teenage boy follow her around. And more importantly, it will interfere with her duties at the Hospital. She is a highly trained medic who needs to look after her patients. Who knows when an emergency might come up and she might be needed, we can't have Itachi's presence distracting her at such a time."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Now do you understand why Itachi is to live with you."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

**3 Seconds Later…**

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE ROOMMATES WITH ITACHI UCHIHA!" Naruto wailed. The first time someone was going to be sleeping over at his place and it was going to be his enemy.

* * *

**_Please review!_ **


	5. Roommates

**Chapter 5: Roommates**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Just this plot.

**Previously:** Tsunade assigns Sai the job of keeping an eye on Itachi. And making sure Danzō and the advisers don't find out about him. Sakura and Naruto learn about Itachi's situation, Sai's status as ANBU, and his mission. Itachi is going to be staying with Naruto.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village: Morning **

Naruto muttered and wandered around Tsunade's office with his arms crossed randomly kicking invisible pebbles.

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, you're a ninja aren't you?"

"Of course I am," he replied immediately.

"Then start acting like one."

Naruto grumbled under his breath. _It's not fair._ He kicked another invisible pebble. The Fifth watched him in amusement.

"What was that?" she asked knowing very well what he was sulking about.

"It's not fair. First time someone's going to be sleeping over at my place and it's _Itachi_. Really? _Itachi?_ Why couldn't it be Sakura? Or Sai?"

Naruto's eyes flashed for a moment. He smiled a small smug smile as if he were in on some secret. Tsunade rolled her eyes at his behavior. _It's no wonder sensei didn't tell Naruto about his heritage. The kid can't keep a secret for the life of him. Well, with the exception of his status as a jinchūriki. But still. And he's much more mature now than he was the first time I met him._

"Well suck it up kid. Being a ninja, you'll have to do things you don't like. Actually, generally in life you'll have to do unpleasant things. And you know," Tsunade casually picked up a pen and stared writing, "if you're not up to the challenge, I'll understand. I'm sure Kiba can—"

"It's no problem at all, grandma," Naruto said quickly. "I can handle it."

"You sure? I mean, you'll have to be completely civil with him, all the time. I can understand your situation and—you what? Forget it. I'll just have someone get Kiba and—"

"C'mon grandma! I said I can handle, didn't I?" the blonde jinchūriki said passionately. "I want to be Hokage. If this is something I have to do then I'll do it. No complaints!" He puffed his chest.

_Hook, line, and dumbass._ Tsunade fought the urge to snicker. There was a knock at the door. One of her slaves—erm, chūnin—opened the door to let Itachi in and closed it behind him.

"Good, you're here. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well, thanks to that medicine." He bowed politely.

Tsunade shot Naruto—who was looking at Itachi like he was a sideshow freak—a look of annoyance.

"Brat why can't _you_ be respectful like him?"

"What?! What are you talking about grandma? I am too respectful."

The Fifth leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Maybe with Itachi around, you'll finally pick up some manners and act less like a snot-nosed brat."

"I don't act like a brat," Naruto pouted and stomped his feet.

Itachi watched curiously as the blonde teen—his future roommate he guessed—and the Hokage bantered with each other. He cleared his throat and interrupted whatever Tsunade was about to say. He had a feeling the two would go on to a lengthy argument. And besides, Itachi didn't want the person he was going to be staying with antagonized because of him.

"Ah, yes. Itachi, this is Naruto Uzumaki. You'll be staying with him until something else can be arranged. No offense but the village takes priority over just one man."

"None taken," Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Excellent," The Fifth smiled. "Naruto, this is Itachi, your new roommate."

"Hey," the jinchūriki waved and tried to act laid-back.

Tsunade resisted the urge to slam her head into her desk. Or Naruto's. _That's the best casual look he can pull? Maybe I really should have gone with the Inuzuka boy_. She picked a scroll off her desk and threw it at Itachi who automatically caught it.

"Some of your clothes that look like they'll still fit you are in there along with a toothbrush and other such items."

In reality, they were some of Kakashi's clothes. He was almost 5'10'' an inch taller than the Uchiha who was almost 5'9''. Tsunade had sent Asuma to the hospital to explain the whole to deal to Kakashi. The Copy-nin had offered some of his old clothes.

"Now with that settled. Naruto, go wait outside, Itachi will join you in a minute."

"Whatever you say grandma." Naruto turned and left.

Tsunade focused her attention back to the dark-haired young man. "If Naruto behaves strangely around you, don't take it personally. You share some characteristics with a certain idiot."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"No worries, I'm only talking about physical characteristics here," Tsunade waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, okay," Itachi said, unsure. He turned to leave.

"Hold on, I have one last thing to tell you."

The Uchiha stopped and looked back.

"Don't feel shy about letting Naruto know if his place looks like a pig sty."

"I resent that," Naruto poked his head through the door. "It was only that one time I left some desserts out and stupid the bugs infested the place."

"What have I told you about eavesdropping?" The Fifth shot him a dirty look.

"Absolutely nothing," Naruto smiled innocently.

"Well, I shouldn't have to. Now shoo, both of you. I have stupid paperwork to do."

With that, the duo was kicked out.

"Let's go then," Naruto headed out and Itachi followed.

_What's he so happy about?_ Naruto observed his new roommate looking at the village as they ran. A content smile on his face. _Itachi Uchiha smiling happily never thought I'd live to see the day. It's kind of creepy._

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

"Here it is," Naruto showed Itachi to the tiny bedroom beside his own.

The apartment actually had 2 bedrooms since the complex was built. The second had been sealed when the entire building was getting remodeled. The previous owner didn't need another room so it had been left as it was.

Years later when Naruto moved in, it had stayed the same way. He hadn't known till recently. Naruto was quite excited and had the room re-opened and cleaned. And now it would be Itachi's. _I bet the asshole will make some sort of snobbish remark about the room being too small or smelly. Even Sasuke had crinkled his stupid nose. And he's much nicer—_

"Thank you," Itachi kept smiling.

Naruto could only gape like a fish. He quickly snapped out of it. "Um, it kind of smells weird since it hasn't been used since, well, never."

"It's alright," Itachi shrugged. "I don't mind."

_That…was unexpected. Wow, I totally thought he'd say something like a typical arrogant bow-down-before-me Uchiha. Maybe the amnesia messed with his personality?_ Naruto remembered meeting some of the members of the Uchiha Police Force a couple of times.

He watched Itachi set his belonging in the room. Naruto decided to leave him alone till he finished. It didn't take long. Now the two were standing in the kitchen with Itachi making Naruto fidget as he observed the blonde teen curiously.

"So, um, let's eat breakfast?"

Itachi looked around the kitchen. "There's barely any food here."

"Oh, yeah, it's because I spent most of it at Ichiraku's." Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "But no worries since I'll be getting payment from a mission. Let's go to the Market."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "To buy some groceries? Shouldn't you go get your payment first?"

"No, that can wait. I want some Ichiraku's. They should be open by now."

Naruto didn't wait for Itachi's reply and headed out. The Uchiha followed him.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Hey Ayame," Naruto greeted cheerfully. Itachi slid quietly into the seat next to Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto. You're up bright and early today. Do you have a mission?"

"Nah, I was just going to show my new roommate around. He's got amnesia so he'll be with me while I show him around and stuff," Naruto nodded in Itachi's direction.

"Oh my, well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ayame."

"Good morning, my name is Itachi," he gave her a small smile.

She arched an eyebrow. "Have we met? You seem familiar to me. And that name…"

"Old man, there you are," Naruto called out, trying to distract the waitress.

"If it isn't my Number 1 customer, what can—Itachi?"

"What?" The Uchiha looked at the elder man in confusion. "Do we know each other?"

Ayame snapped her fingers. "Oh, now I remember you! But he doesn't remember us dad. Naruto told me he's got amnesia."

"I see," Ichiraku nodded.

_Oh no oh no oh no!_ Naruto internally panicked. Itachi interrupted him before he could say something. Anything.

"How do you know about me?"

The shop owner smiled. "Why you were one of our regular customers when you were a little kid."

"Really?" Itachi asked curiously.

_Phew! Saved! Man I really thought for a moment there—wait! Itachi, a ramen lover? No way! _Naruto looked at the old man as he talked with his new roommate.

"Of course, you used to come with here with Kushina. She was our Number 1 customer before Naruto came along."

"Kushina, the name seems familiar to me."

"Yes, well, you were very fond of her. She was like a second mother to you."

Itachi straightened up. "Where is she now?"

Ichiraku looked mournfully at him. "Unfortunately, she passed away years ago."

Even though he couldn't remember her, Itachi felt saddened by the news. Naruto was observing him, astonished apparently by the look of sorrow on his face. Ayame placed steaming hot bowls of ramen in the front of the duo.

"But it's nice to see you both here together again," Ayame smiled.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know?" Ichiraku asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the duo. Both shook their heads.

"Itachi was the one who first brought you here."

"What?" Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I did?" Itachi asked interestedly.

"Yes, I don't know much as ninja ranks and all but I do know you graduated early from the Academy. The only one of your age group. From what Naruto used to complain about, gennin had mission such as baby-sitting duties. Itachi, you used to look after our Naruto a lot."

Ayame beamed and nodded at her father's words. Itachi smiled happily. Naruto was unsure about what to think. _Did Itachi really take care of me when I was younger?_ His first memory was playing in the Third Hokage's lap and yanking his beard_. After that, I don't remember much but moving out of the orphanage and into my apartment._

"We'll let you eat in peace now," Ichiraku laughed merrily. He went in the back while Ayame finished opening up the rest of the shop.

"Who would have thought?" Itachi looked at Naruto. He was thinking about what the shop owner had just told him about their past.

"Yeah," the blonde teen shook his head. _Itachi the ramen lover and the person who first brought me to the ramen shop, a second home to me. Who would have thought indeed._

The two started eating their breakfast in quiet peace. Neither said a word. Soon, a customer came in and sat down. He frowned when he saw Naruto.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what can we do for you today?" Ayame asked cheerfully.

"You can start by getting rid of the trash," he sneered looking at the blonde teen.

Naruto ignored him. He used to be completely ignored before, rarely running into someone who openly ridiculed him. Now people were more open-minded about him. Many even admired him. It was strange to have something like this happen after so many, many years.

Naruto sneaked a peek at the shop owner. This kind of thing had happened twice before. Both times the old man had defended him saying something about all his customers being equal. He was feeling kind of hurt the shop owner hadn't come to his defense.

The blonde jinchūriki was astounded to see the old man smiling. Naruto followed his line of sight. He was now looking at very unhappy Itachi. Naruto was even more taken back when he saw the Uchiha glaring coldly at the man who had sneered at him. Itachi didn't even need to say anything and the man paled and fled.

**3 Seconds Later**

Ayame and her father burst into laughter. "Sure brings back some memories. Although you look a lot more scary than cute now."

Itachi was going to ask them what they meant but the two were too busy trying to catch their breaths. Naruto quickly put the money on the counter top and got up.

"Thanks for the meal. It was as delicious," Naruto walked out. _We haven't spent even an hour together and everything's already so strange. _He stole some looks at his roommate, who was walking not far behind looking lost in his thoughts.

Itachi was frowning slightly._ I don't understand. Why did that man say such a thing to Naruto? What did the two mean by it bring back memories? Has this happened before? _Itachi scowled. _I'm missing something here._

"You know, if you keep frowning like that, you're going to get wrinkles even at your age. And you already have lines etched into your face. You really want more?"

The Uchiha snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at the grinning teen walking next to him. Naruto immediately realized what he was doing and felt guilty. He was starting to like the man that ruined his best friends' life.

_And for what? Just cause he stood up for me. He wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for his amnesia. In fact, I bet he would have been the one making the rude comments if he had his memories._ Naruto stopped all of a sudden.

"Why did you do that?"

He didn't have to say what "that" was. Itachi knew what the blonde teen was talking about. He frowned. "I didn't like it, random stranger who didn't know you, belittling you like that. It felt wrong. _It was_ _wrong_. I wasn't just going to sit there and let it happen."

_Naruto's uncharacteristically quiet_. Itachi may have known him for not even an hour really, but, he knew it was a strange behavior for the blonde teen. _Maybe that imbecile's words really hurt him._

"Don't take what that man said to heart. He doesn't know you and has no right to judge you."

Naruto looked wide-eyed at the man walking next to him. "I knew that." He tried to shrug nonchalantly.

"I still mean it," Itachi gave him a steady, strong look.

Naruto grinned. He tried to ignore the guilty feeling at the pit of his stomach. _I'm not betraying Sasuke by being friends with his brother. _Naruto took a sideways glance at Itachi. _He doesn't even know who he is anymore. So technically, he's not really Itachi Uchiha, the man who massacred the Uchiha clan. He's just plain Itachi._

"C'mon, I'll show you where the bookstore's at. You look like bookworm type to me."

* * *

_**I updated this chapter a week ago and got a stupid review. I felt bad because I didn't even get a chance to explain myself. But, I guess you can't please everyone . I deleted this chapter and re-read it a lot to make sure people at least wouldn't complain about small mistakes. And I made it longer. **_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience guys.**_

_**Please Review~**_


End file.
